


Cab ride reunion

by DecemberAngel25 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, John Watson's Blog, M/M, Sherlock Feels, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, cabbie!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DecemberAngel25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post fall/possible reunion/no Mary)<br/>John quits his job as a doctor and becomes a cab driver.<br/>(slash will come eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cab ride reunion

**Author's Note:**

> idea that came from a photo on tumblr

John was tired, he rarely slept for fear of nightmares. They were always the same, he no longer dreamt of war, although he believed it would have been better. Anything was better than the image of his flat mate, his best friend, his detective, his Sherlock Holmes saying "goodbye, John." then stepping off the edge of Bart's hospital.  
There was only one fact John always depended on even though it hurt, Sherlock was dead. This fact became the reason he got out if bed in the morning, Sherlock was dead and John needed to tell everyone he wasn't a fake. Despite the last confession Sherlock had given John he was spreading the word that Sherlock was a genius.  
Soon after the fall he quit his job at Bart's hospital because it reminded him too much of Sherlock. Every time he walked by the morgue or one if the labs Sherlock had worked in it took everything he had not to break down.  
That's how the first few weeks went; if someone said his name, if a murder popped up in the paper, if he heard the sound of a violin, or even if he walked into the flat and didn't see him lying on the couch he would break down. John had never been one to be emotional, but for Sherlock it was different. He had felt connected to him in a way he hadn't felt with anyone else. John was never the best at making friends, he was too loyal too quickly. People would use that loyalty against him, of course no one had ever gone as far as Moriarty had. He had used Johns loyalty to put both Sherlock and himself in danger, John had basically put Sherlock's life above his own that night. That was the first time John had felt more than just loyal, he had felt the need to protect Sherlock. That night when he had seen the lasers dancing around his flat mates head he realized he cared about Sherlock on a deeper emotional level than he had though.  
After the fall he had cried and screamed for several days and had refused to get out of bed. When he finally started getting out of bed he would make himself tea then decide he needed something stronger than tea, but the thought of Mrs Hudson stopped him from even reaching for the cupboard. All he could feel was pain, it shook through his whole being. Each breath caused him to wince at the ache in his chest, I was as if Moriarty had literally burnt the heart out of him.  
John became desperate for work, so he took a job as a cabbie. At first he thought he would hate it, but instead John really enjoyed meeting all the new people. He enjoyed driving and the best part was when they recognized him he could tell them the truth about his flat mate. The only downside to the driving was there were some places he refused to drive by.  
One day it was late and John was tired, he saw a hand fly up on the side of the road and pulled over telling himself its the last one of the night. John didn't pay much attention as the tall figure slid into the car, He asked the passenger where to.  
"Home.” A deep familiar voice replied, this wasn't the first time John had this happen, his mind was constantly playing tricks on him. His eyes fluttered up to the rear-view mirror and he saw a pair of shining eyes peer back at him.  
"Sherlock...?" John dropped his eyes from the mirror and spoke skeptically to the figure in the back seat, it had been a very long day and he was tired, his mind may be playing tricks again.  
"Yes John," the deep voice sighed "it's me, and I'm sorry."  
John said nothing and put the cab into drive, he drove swiftly back to the flat and parked the car outside.  
"John, are you alright?" John was surprised by the amount of concern he could hear in the detectives voice, maybe he was just imagining it.  
"Why wouldn't I be okay? My flat mate who I watched die has just climbed into my cab and requested I take him back home to the flat that we shared..." John stumbled to the end of the sentence through angered sobs.  
"John," Sherlock reached over the seat and tried to touch Johns shoulder but he wriggled out of the cab before he could catch him. "John please?" Sherlock's voice wavered as he threw himself out of the cab and followed John to the flat.  
"Please what Sherlock?" John spat at his consulting detective, his flat mate, his best friend, his Sherlock. Or so he thought. "What do you want Sherlock?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post more as soon as I can, thanks for reading.


End file.
